warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fading Whispers
Silver Clan: IvyClan: Prologue The stars were shining up above in the great expanse of sky as a group of cats gathered together. One was the ancient Silverstar herself, her silver pelt glistening with stars and eyes like two luminous round moons. The other cats had gathered here as well, though one of othem, a dark red tabby tom with thick, long fur was gazing solemnly into a pool of water. His eyes were sad, and shoulders hunched, fur looking matted and ungroomed, for he represented the states of the clans currently. Silverstar looked over at the old IvyClan medicine cat, Redstorm, and padded over, her blue eyes shining with worry. Pain was glistening there as well, but it was more of pain than anything else. "What is wrong?" She asked in a soft voice. Redstorm's amber eyes gazed into Silverstar's before he chased her away with a threatening growl. The other four cats looked up and were startled to see a furious looking Redstorm baring his teeth at the first leader of SilverClan. One of them, Ivystar, a calico she-cat with green eyes, felt her patience snap. This was going nowhere, ''she thought crossly. Padding over the soft ground, the she-cat went over and thwacked Redstorm over the head with her paw. Redstorm glared at the old IvyClan leader before spitting out "The clans are in trouble, and all you can do is cuff me over the head! I've seen the danger." In shock, the other cats just stared, their eyes wide and startled. Never had anyone seen Redstorm this upset. Silverstar dipped her head apologetically, while Ivystar grumbled in displeasure. She hated when the clans were in trouble. Still, she had an obligation to all clans down below. Unsteadily, the remaining four walked over to the pool so that they could listen to the rarely seen medicine cat. Redstorm nodded to the other star clanners before he sighed and gazed into the pool, searching for any sign of the cat he'd just seen, the one who would cause the trouble. Finally, the tom started to speak after what seemed like moons. "Blood will rise And the clans will fall Only four can save them at all," Redstorm chanted, his voice seeming to meld into the life around them. Ivystar looked at her old medicine cat with incredulous eyes before staring down into the pool. There was a cat appearing. It was the gray she-cat with orange eyes, Rosepaw of IvyClan. The apprentice's eyes were blazing as she and her brother, Clawpaw were arguing, ''again. "You can't send an apprentice to be part of a prophecy!" One of the four, a black tabby tom with amber eyes, retorted. His eyes blazed. "Hold your tongue, Blacksong," Silverstar ordered the tom. Blacksong glared at the silver she-cat, but didn't say anything. Redstorm turned to glare briefly at the tom before another image appeared. This cat was also IvyClan, only much older. The image was of a ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes and disheveled fur. "An elder as well, Redstorm?" Blacksong mocked. This time, Ivystar pinned the black tabby down and scratched his belly fur. That made the tom quiet down, so that Redstorm could show them who would be part of the prophecy. Now, it was SilverClan's turn. In the pool, a light gray tabby appeared, standing tall and proud as he lead a patrol through the territory. Redstorm purred in satisfaction, it was Silverstar's great-great-grandson, Rainfire. Both cats looked somewhat alike, of course. Silverstar's eyes were wide with shock, she didn't want her kin to get in danger, but it was bound to happen anyways. The second was a ginger tabby she-cat, Maplewind. "These are the four cats? Please, there has to be better choices," another cat grumbled. Soon, a wind picked up, and all the cats disappeared.